Eye of the Storm
by KyoDaemon
Summary: Mew, caught in the middle of a vicious storm, is forced to take shelter in an underground den. Her host is rather unusual, as the feline creature of the sky stays with a being of the earth. And, to top it all off, her own body is playing tricks on her too
1. Seeking Shelter

Welcome to my first real shot at a romance fiction.

There's not really much I can say, other than sit back, read on, enjoy. And, if the whim strikes, feel free to leave some feedback.

--

-Edit- Yeah, unfortunately, there was a giant muck-up and the story was deleted, and had to be reloaded.

I know, it sucks. Still, figured it'd be best if I mentioned it before I got questioned about it...

--

**Part One - Seeking Shelter**

--

Amidst a torrent of falling drops of water and regular flashes of lightning, a small pink creature weaved through the stormy air. Her bright blue eyes squinted against the rain as she shot above the treetops, cursing her luck as she went. Flying through a storm was tricky enough at the best of times but, with her concentration weakened as it was, it was just too dangerous for something that wasn't even an essential trip. Satisfying the burning that seemed to come from every nerve in her body was not worth the risk of finding an even worse sort of burning, she reasoned as she gave a mental sigh before shooting down towards the ground once more.

The moment she dropped below the treeline, there was a giant crash and a blue bolt of electricity slammed into the tree she would have been flying over had she not changed her course.

"Score one for common sense," Mew muttered with a frown as she weaved her way past the, now-burning, oak with her long tail trailing along behind her. The trees also sheltered her partially from the rain, although she was so utterly soaked that she didn't really notice the difference. It felt as though it would take days before she dried out fully, weeks even. She winced at the thought of what state her usually perfect fur would be in, all bedraggled and stringy.

Another bolt, this one even closer, forced her to come to a halt as it slammed into the tree she had been about to float around. She hovered a few feet above the sodden earth, her motionless state meaning that she could feel the drops forming on the tips of her ears and her tail. Her movement started again as her head snapped up, her eyes blinded by the rain but her ears detecting the cracking sound. She shot a foot or so to the left, just barely avoiding a massive tree branch that fell to the earth with an almighty crash. She panted slightly, the sudden adrenaline rush causing a spike in her body heat which seemed to focus itself around her lower stomach.

"No, focus!" She ordered herself, her distracted mind causing the psychic energy that allowed her flight to slacken and for her to slowly descend closer to the floor. Mew growled to herself, deciding that even her low and slower flight through the forest was getting too dangerous due to her distractions, "over a thousand years old and it has to be during a storm that this damn problem decides to kick in. Better find somewhere to wait out the storm." She dropped all the way to the floor, her large footpaws clutching at a massive thick root as she sent out a psychic pulse. It was too dark and dangerous to attempt to find shelter manually; searching the forest floor with a pulse of psychic power was slightly safer.

The pulse returned and Mew concentrated as hard as she could to make sense of it, a map of sorts imprinting itself in her mind. She scanned over it, instantly spotting a promising looking spot and smirking to herself. But that brief moment had allowed her self control to slip and her tail slowly moved closer to the center of the burning. Another crash of thunder shocked her back to life, her tail flicking back behind her with water droplets flying, and she shook her head to clear it of the hazy feeling that was overtaking it. "Stupid body, stupid heat, stupid storm!"

She was panting again, heavier than before, trying to clear her mind so she could remember the direction of the shelter from the elements. She turned away and her feet left the root, arcing back into the air as she moved off. She'd barely gone more than twenty feet when the storm struck the tree that the root belonged to, startling her and causing her mind to blank at the sudden fear.

"Damnit, I swear that storm is aiming for me," she grumbled, continuing on her away as the fire caused by the lightning strike was quickly doused by the rain storm.

It didn't take the small psychic long to realise that she had gone in the wrong direction; she had travelled further than she had sent out the pulse with still no sign of the tree that held shelter underneath. She smirked to herself, knowing her luck then the tree would burn down if she'd found it anyway, before frowning. It was definitely not the time to be thinking up wisecracks, especially those at her own expense. The rain seemed to be getting heavier and seeing more than a few feet was now all but impossible, even for Mew's unnaturally good vision. Things were not looking good, there was no other sign of life apart from the drowning plants that surrounded her and it was starting to give her the creeps.

Normally she wasn't the most sociable of Pokemon but, right at that moment, she just wanted a nice strong male to cuddle up to and for him to tell her that she was alright. Now that she thought about it, she could almost feel his fur brushing up against hers as his paws hugged her close. She could almost sense the warmth of his body, sheltering her from the storm above as one of those magical paws slowly sifted its way down her back and around her hips before moving closer to that one spot between her legs as she purred into his chest and her own paws starting to move down for her prize...

Mew was snapped, rather rudely, out of her daydream as she collided with a large bank of earth. She'd been concentrating so much on the imaginary male that she'd forgotten to pay attention to where she was going and her face was now coated with thick and slimy mud. The cold muck contrasted sharply with the heated blush that had taken over her cheeks. But the mud was quickly forgotten as, out of the corner of her eye, Mew spotted a patch of earth on the large bank that wasn't coated in grass and goo.

She let out a cheer-cross-purr as, on closer inspection, it proved not to be earth at all but a hole instead. A tunnel that led out of the storm, a deep passageway to somewhere dry. Finally, things were starting to look up. She poked her head inside, her vision finally proving to be useful again now there was no rain to blur everything up. The tunnel was fairly thin and steep, not that mattered to someone capable of levitation, carven into solid rock. It seemed to curve away after a few feet down, vanishing out of Mew's view.

Normally; she would have sent down another psychic pulse to see what was around that corner but her distraction had proven itself to bothersome to get a decent map and she just wanted to get out of the rain. She gave a small sigh as she pulled herself into the tunnel, slowly floating her way down the narrow passageway and touching down on flat stone. It was warm against her rain chilled paws and the psychic glowed a faint pink for second, water flying off of her body as she used her power to dry herself slightly. Now that she wasn't dripping everywhere, merely slightly damp, Mew felt ready enough to venture on into the unknown. Even the sounds of the storm had neigh but vanished, allowing her ears to strain to hear anything up ahead.

She was hoping there wouldn't be a fight; she hated fighting even though she was easily powerful enough to beat most things. But, in such tight quarters, power didn't factor so much. It was more a case of speed, and her reaction time was a lot slower now that her heat had kicked in. Well, she didn't have to go any further as the sound of scrabbling came from above and the feline Legendary turned just in time to be hit by a falling blue creature and the two Pokemon were sent rolling along the passage way.

They came to a stop fairly swiftly, Mew ending up on top of her assailant who seemed to be stunned by the sudden collision. She used the moment to take a quick look around; they had landed in the opening of the tunnel. Before her was a large underground cavern, complete with a white-glowing moon stone in the center for a light with a pile of moss and grasses in one corner serving as a bed for the occupant. Said occupant must have been the Pokemon that had hit her, she thought and she turned her gaze downwards to meet dazed yellow eyes.

Their owner, a bright blue furred rabbit with large ears and a fairly small horn, blinked several times as it tried to focus on the face above it.

"Who are you?" Came the soft, confused words from the Nidoran's muzzle, causing Mew's own eyes to widen at a sudden realisation. The voice wasn't female, the Nidoran was male. And, considering that males of the species were normally a pink similar to hers that meant he was one of the very rare cases of the 'shiny' gene. Then a second realisation came, she was straddling this male and his stomach fur was starting to tickle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mew insisted, pushing herself off and stepping backwards. It was a good thing her face was still slightly muddy, it hid the blush that had taken over her face.

"It's okay, I was the one who hit you after all," he replied, rolling back onto his front and turning to face her before sitting down on his haunches before the Legendary.

Now the blush on her face deepened slightly as she felt her eyes drawn downwards from the unusually small horn on his head to the sheathed one between his legs, the burning in her own crotch strengthening slightly, definitely a male.

"You know, you are quite welcome to stay untill the storm ends," the Nidoran continued speaking, tilting his head to the side as her view shot back up to his face, "but you still haven't told me who you are."

"I'm..." Mew stammered, trying to get her thoughts in order as she fought to keep her eyes on the male's face, "I'm Mew."

"Trent," the Nidoran gave a polite bow, "it is nice to have some company during such a violent storm. Although I am quite suprised that said company is named after the ancestor of all Pokemon."

"That's our race, I won't get a name of my own for a while," Mew said sadly, "there is a ritual involved that I have yet to complete."

"Well, I must admit that I am rather shocked. When I was told the old Mew legends by my parents, I pictured something much different."

"I get that a lot," she sighed again; it was always the same whenever someone saw her. They always expected something much bigger and stronger looking, not a small and bright pink kitten. In one case, she had even gotten a description of what the Pokemon had pictured which was eerily similar to that of Mewtwo.

Trent gave another small bow and got to his feet before speaking up again, "no matter. In all honestly, I prefer the real thing over the mental image anyway. Much more noble and elegant."

"Eh?!" Mew was stunned by the words; she'd never been called noble and elegant before and wasn't sure how to react, especially to the suddenness of it.

"Forgive me if that was rude," Trent seemed to be a little worried now and Mew rapidly raised her forepaws slightly.

"No, no, it's okay! Really, you just sorta caught me off guard," she insisted, finally starting to blush at the compliment.

"I seem to be skilled at doing that," he chuckled, relaxing slightly and Mew was finally able to do the same, "please do come in. Sit over by the moon stone; it'll dry you out faster, while I go to the food store."

"Okay," she nodded, slowly stepping over towards the large glowing rock and sitting herself down on a smooth normal stone as Trent wandered over to a side cavern. "_I wonder how long the storm will hold out..._"


	2. Settling In

I probably should have warned you about the rampant cuteness of the two main characters. But, in my defence, how could you have a Mew that doesn't do cute in some manner? And, at least she manages to, just, stay within the realms of good taste.

Anyway, I had this and part one sitting on my computer for a while, and part three is only half finished. So, unfortunately, you can't expect me to update again tomorrow.

**Part Two - Settling In**

--

Mew sat almost completely still, the only movement being that of her tail flicking back and forth, as she stared into the warm white glow of the moon stone. If you could call it a moon stone, it was more of a boulder or even a Graveler in size. Mew had never seen one so large before, she'd never even heard of them being bigger than she was tall. Trent's home was almost as unusual as he was, she mused with a small smirk as she wrenched her gaze away from the glowing rock to take a deeper look around.

The entire cavern was solid rock, not just dug into normal earth like she expected from a Nidoran, with several off shooting tunnels. She assumed they all led into different chambers that were used as larders and various other things. The place seemed so big for just one Nidoran and she had to wonder if it really was just him living in this place. The stone floor itself was so smooth, barely a dent in the ancient rocks. And the few dents that did exist allowed the light of the moon stone to be reflected back towards the center of the cavern, creating a warm light show that Mew was sitting in the middle of. She noticed, with a small smile, that her damp fur was glinting in the light and making her pink colour even more vibrant than before.

The drying out was causing her short pink fur to become fluffy, especially around her stomach, and she sighed to herself as she started brushing it down with her paws. It took a little bit of pressure but eventually the fur around her upper torso relented and allowed itself to be flattened back into place, Mew moving onto her lower stomach. Her tail that had been lazily flicking through the air suddenly tensed up and a tiny moan sounded out of her throat as her paws dipped against the sweet spot between her legs. Her eyes closed half way as she started to purr, moving to rub firmly against the source of the sudden heat and tingling pleasure that shot through her.

The fur between her legs, which had dried off, was starting to become wet as her rubbing and touching came harder and faster. Her purrs also became louder, mixed in with the occasional muffled moan that echoed around the cavern. It was then that her eyes shot open and she wrenched her paws away, the sound finally allowing her to realise what she had been doing.

"_Now is really not the time for that... Trent will be back soon,_" she thought to herself, convincing herself to stop even as her body ached for the treatment to continue. Mew's paws slowly started to move back down towards the waiting opening but she yanked them back; she was a psychic type, after all, and her will was tougher then that. She could almost hear her heat cursing her, warning that it'd have its chance later. "_When I'm not risking being walked in on, maybe._"

She shook her head to clear it again, the lusty haze had been taking over again with those promises to herself and she'd need her concentration to talk to Trent that required it gone. He might know about the weather, how long it'd last and how long she'd be trapped here with her current problem. She really wanted to be on the move again, and this was more than just her species normal feelings of wanderlust. She had a place to go, and she was late enough as it was without anymore delays. On the Plusle side, at least her inherent arousal had waned slightly with her inner debate.

But, as she noticed that and started thinking about it again, it started to come back. She shook her head even harder, trying to think of some way to distract herself from her body. The distraction came as the large moon stone's glowing became more intense for a second, even adopting a green tint, before fading back to its original state. Mew stared at it, she certainly had never heard of moon stones doing that. She got up and stepped closer, her tail arcing over her shoulder and prodding it slightly, trying to see if the stone would do it again. Nothing, it was dormant once more.

"Weird..." She muttered to herself, looking up and down the glowing stone as she examined it for any sign of what the pulsing glow meant. Her body's problem all but forgotten, Mew continued her examination as she leant down to look at the bottom of the stone. Her eyes widened at the sight, she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "It's attached to the floor!" Her tail arced up and over her head again, helping her as she pushed on the stone. Not even a wobble, even as she put enough force into it to stop a Donphan's charge.

Trent, however, picked the perfect time to reappear. His mouth was clamped around a thick vine, the other end of which was attacked to a small bark sled. Upon that lay a fairly large; very large considering what it was being carried on, pile of roots, mushrooms and a few carrots. Not much of a meal but, seeing as the season for growing food wasn't for a few more months; it was the best he could do. He hoped that Mew wasn't too fussy as he dragged the sled behind him, the smooth bark and stone allowing him to move swiftly even with the hefty pile. He slowed as he approached the main cavern of the den, taking a brief moment to compose himself as he didn't wish to appear rushed or overeager to his guest.

That composure vanished the moment he reached the entrance of the cavern. Right in front of him was Mew, bent over as she pressed the large moon stone. With her tail up as it was, pressing the stone above her head, Trent found himself presented with a view of her rear. The fur hadn't turned fluffy thanks to the pressure presented by her sitting down, meaning the curves were perfectly visible. His eyes widened slightly as the rump wiggled slightly as the pink feline innocently kept on her examination of the stone. His mind blanked at the sight, forgetting to check where he was walking with the result of him ripping over his own paws and falling onto his front with a very undignified squeak.

Mew snapped back upright at the high pitched, yet still soft, squeak and spun around to see Trent laying on the floor. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of him scrabbling to pick up the vine that he'd dropped; his cheeks were almost as pink as her fur.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," Trent muttered as he finally managed to pin down the vine before picking it back up with his jaws and dragging the sled the last few feet into the cave.

"Why are you apologising for just tripping up?" Mew tilted her head to one said, slightly confused as to the Nidoran's sudden embarrassment.

Trent tripped over again, this time it was because he was concentrating so hard on not looking directly at her that he wasn't paying attention to his feet again. This time, however, he stayed down. He felt too tired to get back up, it'd been a long day. Mew, full of concern about her host's sudden collapse, rushed over and placed her paws on his forehead, just below the tiny horn.

"You're still soaking!" She gasped at the cold feeling of rainwater, she hadn't noticed before thanks to her own dampness and the Nidoran's incredibly short fur.

"Well, I was out in the storm too. I'll be fine, really," Trent insisted but Mew was having none of it. Her helpful nature had kicked in as her body took on a bright pink glow that outshone the large moon stone, her psychic powers being used to comb the water out of the Nidoran's fur.

Trent's eyes widened as invisible hands ran over his entire body, seemingly absorbing the water that still coated him. He had to fight back a gasp as they moved onto his underside and another one as all of the water that she had drained hovered in front of his face as a floating sphere of liquid. He was pretty certain that she'd dried him out, yet the rubbing seemed to continue. It was weird yet strangely soothing and they stayed that way right up untill a particularly vibrant green-tinted flash from the moon stone cut off Mew's concentration. The massage stopped and the water bubble was flung over the cavern before bursting on the wall with a loud splash.

"What was that?" Mew asked as Trent slowly started to push himself back up, before deciding to stay down as a certain part of him hadn't found the rubbing to be relaxing. His cheeks took on that pink tinge again as he tried to focus on the question and not the slight throbbing coming from underneath him. It was slightly uncomfortable, laying as he was on the stone but it was a lot better than the alternative of his guest finding out just what had happened.

"The moon stone flashes occasionally when people are nearby, the colours and length of the flash mean different things," he explained as he felt his body begin to settle back down.

"So what does light green mean then?" Mew asked, hoping that it wasn't bad. Like that they were going to die or something. Instead it was just mildly upsetting.

"That the storm is in full swing, they usually last a few days," Trent answered in a deadpan voice, before adding at the sight of her frown, "Green ones have never gone on longer than three nights, not in my experience."

"So you can read this thing?" Mew muttered, intrigued now. Not only was the home made of solid rock but the giant attached moon stone could tell about the weather, it was turning out to be quite the journey even if the delay was infuriating. "_Three days stuck in a cavern in this state, fantastic... at least the company isn't a dolt like I usually end up stuck with._"

"I just know what it is telling me, it's odd and I've never really figured it out myself," Trent admitted with slight embarrassment, he wasn't used to being on the spot.

"Well it's new to me. I never knew moon stones came this big and attached to the floor."

"It's always been like that, I don't know much about it but this rock that the cavern is made of fell from the sky around a hundred years ago. The moon stone has always been here, as has the cavern itself. It's just been expanded over the generations."

Mew stayed silent, thinking. The entire cavern was a meteor; she figured it must have been a pretty big one to survive impact after entering the atmosphere. The forest itself must have just kept on growing, earth piling up around it during the storms that seemed to plague the region during the early months of each year.

"I'll explain more later, if you wish, but first let us eat something," Trent's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he moved over to the small stack of food that caused her stomach to growl softly. Mew placed her paw on it, trying to shut it up, as the blue Nidoran looked over at her before offering one of the few carrots. "Guests first, sorry if there isn't much but there is never a lot of choice untill after the storm season."

"It's okay, I'm fond of mushrooms and carrots anyway," the feline smiled, praising her ability to live on vegetables unlike the other feline races.

The food was good as the two munched their way through the pile, Trent sticking more to the roots and letting his guest have most of the tastier mushrooms and all of his favourite carrots. It didn't take him long to finish the last of the roots as he ate fairly quickly thanks to his more specialized teeth. The worst of his hunger satisfied, he sat back to let Mew finish off. The pink feline stopped in mid-reach for the final carrot when she realised that Trent hadn't touched a single one. She looked up, meeting his gaze as he watched her eating before he averted his eyes again, blushing slightly.

"You should have it," she spoke up, Trent's ears flicking slightly at the sudden sound. Her high pitched, yet still soft, voice was a relaxing change from the usual noises he had to put up with that it took him a few seconds to actually get around to processing what she had just said.

"No, I couldn't. It would be improper of me," he insisted, rather grudgingly. He wanted that carrot badly but his polite manner just wasn't going to let him show any rudeness to his guest, especially one as powerful as a Legendary.

"Come on," she teased, picking up the carrot and waving it slowly in the air, "you mean to tell me that the bunny doesn't want his carrot?"

"Aye," Trent muttered, yet his nose and ears twitched as his eyes focused on the waving carrot.

"I know I'm a guest and all but that doesn't mean you have to live on just those crummy roots," Mew stopped the teasing and held out the carrot, "you'll get sick if you don't eat properly. So please just eat the carrot, I don't want to have to force you to."

Trent, having been beaten firmly with her logic, slowly stepped forward and took the tip of the carrot with his fairly large teeth. Mew slowly released her grip, letting the Nidoran step back with his food. She almost squealed at the sight of him sitting on his haunches, carrot clenched firmly in his forepaws as he nibbled on the vegetable. It was strangely adorable, epecially the small blush and smile she got out of him when he realised she was staring. She returned both guestures, feeling a little embarrased for staring so hard, and went back to her own meal.


	3. Imagination

And, finally, part three is finished. Sorry it took me so long. Anyway, I'm actually amazed at how well received EotS has been so far. Hopefully this will continue to live up to the standards set by parts one and two.

**Part Three: Imagination**

--

The conversation had lulled once the food had been polished off, leaving the cavern in awkward silence. Mew hated the silence, used as she was to travelling; she had always been surrounded by the sounds of life. But, sheltered as they were, she couldn't even hear the storm. And, without anything to keep her mind occupied, it instantly was caught by her damned body. She squirmed slightly, trying to find a way to sit comfortably, one that also helped with the fire that seemed to be burning inside her lower half; it was taking all her self-control not to make a fool of herself in front of the Nidoran.

Unfortunately, such a position did not seem to exist. In fact, her constant movement just seemed to aggrivate her problem. Trent was staring at her curiously, concerned about his guest's discomfort, before finally breaking the silence.

"You are quite welcome to take a seat upon the bedding; it will be more comfortable than the floor."

Mew blinked, not quite believing her ears. No one, not even a Rhydon, was that oblivious. And yet Trent had somehow managed to miss the real reason behind her constant agitation. But, then again, it was probably fortunate for her. In her body's state, she wasn't sure that she would have been able to resist if he had visibly noticed. All it would have taken was one word, the slightest hint, and her cursed instincts would have flared up like an inferno, impossible to stop. Her tail was getting a little too close for comfort, so Mew batted it away with a paw, intent on keeping her mind occupied on other things...

Still, the Nidoran's lack of awareness was puzzling. Even a Zubat, despite being blind, would have picked up upon her scent, yet Trent was completely ignorant of that as well. Nidoran were known for a rather keen sense of smell, yet he didn't show any sign of picking up the pheromone laden scent. Even though her soaking in the storm had washed off a lot of the potent aura, it should have still been more than enough for the rabbit to detect. And, yet, somehow, the Nidoran was totally unaware of the condition of his guest.

In fact, he had instead attributed her fidgeting and nervousness to her status as a Legendary. He figured that such a regal psychic would be unused to his lifestyle. She was a creature of the clouds and open air, free to soar wherever the whim took her. And instead she was trapped in a confining cavern, her sky replaced by stone and earth. It was understandable for her to feel a little uncomfortable in such an environment. And, as her host, it was Trent's duty to make the situation of his guest as bearable as he could.

So, he politely offered the moss bedding, giving her a chance to get slightly more comfortable with her surroundings. Mew did not refuse, her paws had been aching rather badly for the last few days, and the chance to take the strain off of them was one that she could not turn down. Her feet made barely a sound as she padded over to the large pile of grass, sitting herself down on the layer of moss that served as a cover. She gave an audible sigh of relief. It was much, much better than sitting on cold stone, Mew decided as she sat herself down on the warm, soft bedding. The plantation under the moss was a little old, the drier parts crackling whenever she shifted, but Mew could not complain.

Even with it being a little vocal, the makeshift matteress was still far better than most things she had experienced. The moss seemed to shift with her weight, allowing her to rest her tired legs for the first time in weeks. Mew purred slightly, it sure beat the Pidgey nest she had occupied a few days earlier. There was no eager branch to prod her in the back whenever the breeze picked up, no acorn to fall on her head the moment she started to doze off, no need to fear a sudden downpour at some stupid time of the morning.

Instead there was this comforting warmth, illuminated by the glow of the great moonstone. Mew slumped forwards; resting on her front as she finally let herself visibly relax. The notion caused Trent to smile to himself as he watched her settle down, her tail slowing in its movements before it too fell onto the moss, resting. The Nidoran was glad she liked the bedding; it also solved the problem of just what he was going to do about sleeping arrangements. But, of course, he needed a place to sleep himself, and he did not wish to sleep on the floor any more than she did.

"I'm going to get more moss, I won't be long," he spoke, Mew raising her gaze from where she had been snuggling the bedding.

She nodded once, watching as the blue furred rabbit turned and took ahold of the vine attached to that bark sledge, still laden with the remains of their meal. Her azure eyes followed as he heading off down one of the side tunnels, before the psychic feline rolled over onto her back, staring up at the stone ceiling instead. It was just as smooth as the floor, yet the moonstone's light seem to cause unnatural shadows. Watching them flicker and warp, Mew let her mind wander...

The cave was a rather odd place for someone to make a home, she decided, but then; Trent was a rather odd Nidoran. Mew smiled to herself at the thought, that oddness gave him a rather pleasent charm, especially when compaired to the usual brash and crude nature of his species. She couldn't even remember the last time she had met someone without being hassled about what she was, being bombarded with questions, some of which of a deeply personal nature... and yet Trent had been nothing but polite. Sure, he had given her all the good food, but Mew got the feeling that he would have done that to any guest, no matter what the species.

In fact, Mew found herself admiring that trait. His pleasent attitude was refreshing, as was his scent that wafted through the air. It wasn't mixed in with the unpleasent odour of dirt, like that of most underground-dwellers; instead there was the rich musk of plants and grasses. A nice mix of scents that Mew didn't mind being with until that confining storm waned...

Waking up to that scent, feeling the short, blue fur of his stomach from where she would be curled against him. She could almost hear herself purring as she looked up at those kind, gentle eyes as they focused on her own, before he would lean down and greet her with a small, loving lick to the forehead. His touch setting nerves under her fur aflame. Mew would press herself firmer against the Nidoran, feeling those powerful muscles in his delicate frame as she would rerturn the greeting. Her tongue touching his sensitive nose and resulting in his large ears twitching slightly, even as her deft paws ran through his fur, slowly massaging the warm flesh as they headed their way down-

She shot upright, almost falling off of the moss in her haste. Her face burned red, even as her tail lashed in frustration. That had been close... any longer and, well, Mew didn't want to think about it, didn't want to encourage her already overactive imagination any further. Instead she merely had to focus on something else, anything else. She closed her eyes, fighting back her body's frustration, concentrating on the first thing that came to her mind. She could feel, rather than see, the cavern around her, the psychic pulse revealing little details that she'd missed before. The tiny grooves in the floor, those caused by many years of having clawed feet using them, there had definitely been more than one occupent, there were thinner, deeper grooves as well as the shallow ones caused by Trent's paws.

In fact, there were many different grooves, possibly the cavern had been used by a great many different species since it had been discovered. It made sense, the fact it was dry, would be hard for a predator to get into and was pretty warm would make it a nice den for just about any forest Pokemon. Mew managed to kill some time trying to figure out what manner of creature's created certain grooves. But, not being too familiar with the more basic species, she only managed to figure out the narrow, thin marks that could only have come from a Rattata. Between those and those of a Nidoran, there were not many left, but they were proving elusive.

So she extended her sense further, sensing the way the air flowed through the cavern, sensing the contours of the walls, then her mind met another, a purplexed soul, belonging to a certain blue rodent that was sitting in the cavern's doorway. Mew's eyes snapped open, meeting Trent's only for a moment as she shot back, tripping over her own tail and plummeting off the moss with a squeal. She could hear Trent rushing over, even as she felt the cool stone floor against her burning cheeks. Her tail lashed once in her embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Trent asked as he watched his guest from a little way off. She seemed unharmed, but Trent wanted to make sure before he moved closer, not wanting to aggrivate any injuries. "You are not hurt?"

"Nothing except my pride," she muttered, slowly floating back upright, sneaking a glare at her traitor of a tail.

"If you don't mind me asking," the Nidoran started to speak up, ears and nose twitching slightly in his hesitation.

"What was I doing, right?" The question had been obvious. Of course he'd ask that, he'd caught her sitting around, eyes closed, glowing slightly, and that was before she even took into account that he probably felt when she'd accidentally touched his mind.

"Sorry if that sounds rude," his gaze lowered to the floor, almost a bow. It was oddly humbling, and rather embarrassing, to watch her host do that, so Mew just shook her head.

"No, it's okay, really." It was the least she could do, after all.

Mew climbed back onto the moss, being careful to pick a slightly more stable seat this time as she brushed the last bits of dust from her fur, taking advantage of the fact Trent had kept his eyes averted. In fact, he only looked up once he was sure she was settled, sitting himself down in front of her. Mew sighed, feeling like she couldn't have that, immediatly moving over slightly and guesturing to the patch of moss just beside her. She had to fight the urge to laugh at the way the Nidoran's eyes widened slightly. He was so adorable when he was being dense. And she could see his polite refusal coming, he would prefer to sit on stone than risk getting too close and risk invading her personal space.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you were up here instead of down there," she spoke before he could, cutting the protest short.

Trent took defeat gracefully, nodding and giving a smile as he hopped up onto the moss. Mew sighed, trying not to react to the way his fur brushed up against her side when he sat down. It was surprisingly soft, not quite as fluffy as her own but definitely had it's charm. She mentally cursed again, feeling herself starting to lose her focus. Taking a deep breath, ignoring the way the moonstone was pulsing, the way the Nidoran sat at her side, she decided to try and explain, in terms he would understand, how her psychic senses worked, even as the storm raged on outside. Mew saw no reason to hurry, she wasn't going anywhere for a while, after all.


End file.
